


[Podfic] Offerings to Emrys by Impala_Cherry_Trickster

by Ceewelsh, oakleaf, Ravin_Pods (Ravin), Rindle, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Amused Lancelot, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Download Available, Fluff, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, One Big Happy Family, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prayer, Protective Knights (Merlin), Worried Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofOfferings to Emrysby Impala_Cherry_Trickster.Author summary:A Pagan Temple, a hunt to find someone to train Morgana with her Magic, and the group decide to give an offering to Emrys. Merlin isn't impressed.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Podfics for later, Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Offerings to Emrys by Impala_Cherry_Trickster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Offerings to Emrys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403186) by [Impala_Cherry_Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster). 



> Thanks to Impala_Cherry_Trickster for giving me permission to podfic this! It's a riot. My apologies in advance for the drunk version.
> 
> This podfic was recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge Life of the Party!
> 
> Thanks to Ravin, Rindle, Oakleaf, and Ceewelsh for doing Drunk Podfic with me and being my live audience!

**This is a podfic of _Offerings to Emrys_** **by Impala_Cherry_Trickster.**

**Author Summary:**

A Pagan Temple, a hunt to find someone to train Morgana with her Magic, and the group decide to give an offering to Emrys. Merlin isn't impressed.

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Pairing(s):** Gen

**Original Fiction** :[ by Impala_Cherry_Trickster on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403186)

**Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

* * *

**Standard Version:**

**Runs:** 11:19

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/offerings-to-emrys-drunk-recording-mixdown/OfferingsToEmrys_cleanread_FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

* * *

**Live Audience Drunk Podfic Edition:**

**Runs:** 16:37

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/offerings-to-emrys-drunk-recording-mixdown/OfferingsToEmrys_DrunkRecording_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Impala_Cherry_Trickster for giving me permission to podfic this.
> 
> The music used in the standard version of this podfic is _Here We Go_ by Nicolas Jeudy.


End file.
